Belief
by Fallon-Chan
Summary: To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe.-Anatole France
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi people! After watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, I was inspired to write a fan fiction. Now, fan-fiction isn't really my kind of writing. I would much rather prefer to write an original. But because this anime was fan-fiction worthy, I thought "why not?" BUT, I felt the need to throw in an original character, so I did. And I wrote in third person, which I don't normally do. So basically, writing this was trying something new, and I am pretty proud of the results! I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think!

-Sam

**Belief**

_**This world will never be**__**  
**__**What I expected**__**  
**__**And if I don't belong**__**  
**__**Who would have guessed it**__**  
**__**I will not leave alone**__**  
**__**Everything that I own**__**  
**__**To make you feel like it's not too late**__**  
**__**It's never too late**_

**Chapter 1**

"**There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth…Not going all the way, and not starting."**

**-Buddha**_**  
**_

_I wish they would stop staring at me…_

Her hands gripped the side of the bathroom sink as the girl stared deep within the drain. Her breathing was heavy and uneven.

Before when she had looked in the mirror, her eyes had been a different color. Instead of the normal shade of gray they had been blood red. She had shut her eyes and reopened them, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But the dark shadows still remained, hissing whispered words she could not perceive. Now she wished she could slide down the sink drain and disappear forever. The voices remained, and she was afraid to look up. For she knew that the mirror will reveal red eyes, and the shadows that lurked behind her.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Ophelia?"

The girl looked up at the sound of her mothers' voice. The shadows vanished instantly, and her eyes turned to their normal color once more. Possibly the only one thing she knew about these strange happenings, was that they never lasted long. Three minutes at most. But still terrifying to sit through. Even when the moment had passed, she still had a sense of something watching her.

"Come out Ophelia." The mothers' voice came again. "You shouldn't be afraid of starting in a new school. It'll be fun."

Slowly, the door opened and her daughter appeared before her. The woman smiled. "Don't you think you look adorable with that uniform on?"

"I guess…" Ophelia mumbled, moving some of her copper colored hair away from her eyes.

"Hurry or you're going to be late!" Her mother shooed her out of the apartment, watching as the girl walked down the hallway. "Have a good day!" She added before Ophelia disappeared into the elevator.

**~*~*~*~**

She had not even gotten to school yet, but she was already beginning to hate it. Surely having to walk up a big hill was enough to get anyone to dread taking a single step into a classroom. But, sooner or later the long walk would be just a routine to be repeated the next day.

Ophelia had never expected her parents to get divorced, at least not so suddenly. Had they really been fighting for the fifteen years of her life, like she had been told? Sometimes she wondered if it was all her fault, though everyone tried to convince her otherwise. Maybe her parents would have been better off without a child to call their own.

So now, she was stuck in Japan with her mother. Although, she would prefer to be back in England, even if that meant putting up with her father.

_Fate has a strange way of changing the world._

She had mastered three languages, one of those being Japanese. So her mother had suggested her daughter keep her company for however long need be. Of course, Ophelia knew that once her dear mother found someone else to call her own, the need to have her around would be less.

Those language lessons in her old school seemed to have paid off. The girl understood everything anyone was saying, and she thanked the heavens for that. Then she was left to sit in the back of a small classroom as her new classmates glanced over at her.

_How welcoming…being stared at like a row of muffins sitting on a bakery shelf. Is there something on my face?_

Ophelia forced herself to look away from the rest of them, and tried to stay that way for as long as she could. After awhile she looked up, hearing the loudness in the room increase the slightest.

_Oh. How could I forget they eat lunch in classrooms? _She sighed heavily. More time spent cramped in the tiny classroom among children who thought of her as some kind of alien. The girl turned her attention away from the rest of them and there jabbering and glared out the window next to her, trying to remember a time when she had felt so disconnected from everything around her.

The school day seemed over sooner then it had started. Ophelia sat quietly, waiting for half the class to file out of the room before making her great escape.

It was out in the hallway that she started hearing the voices again.

At first, the sounds were faint and seemed very far away. But they soon came closer, ringing in her ears. Ophelia had stopped dead in her tracks, watching as other students passed her, looming shadows fallowing most of them. A claustrophobic feeling settled in once more. She gripped the handle of her backpack, pulling it over her shoulder more, and forced herself to take a step forward. No need to make a scene on her first day. Whispers continued, and shadows stayed. Ophelia stared downward at the ground, thinking this would go away faster if she had ignored it. Besides, she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her eyes. The voices became louder, almost as if someone was right next to her. Shivers swelled up her back, and she quickened her pace, refusing to look up.

Suddenly, her form collided with another. Ophelia jumped back, nearly stumbling over. The voices stopped almost just as suddenly as she did, as if interrupted. The girl looked up, expecting to hear something along the lines of "watch where you're going." Or "move out of my way." But instead, she was greeted by the smiling apologetic face of a boy.

_Are you different too?_

His face was bright like his smile, and Ophelia found it was almost calming after the nightmare moments ago.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"That's alright, don't worry about it." The boy held up a hand to stop her from saying anymore. "I just need to look where I'm walking." He chuckled, and Ophelia forced herself to join in, admiring his chocolate brown eyes that were half-hidden behind light brown bangs.

"Me too." She agreed, slightly smiling.

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you're face before."

"That's a nice quality." Ophelia stated "To remember every face you see. Yes, I moved here last week from England."

"England?" He questioned, the same smile plastered on his face. "Are you some sort of heiress on the run?" This caused Ophelia to laugh.

"No, not exactly. Just a transfer student."

"I see we have something in common." The boy stepped back a bit and held out his hand. "Well Miss Transfer Student, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Itsuki Koizumi."

She shook his hand. "And my name is Ophelia Logan. It's nice to meet you Itsuki." Finally, she had met someone. It was unexpectedly, and this was probably the only time she would see him for the rest of her school days, but at least that was one thing marked off the mental check list.

"Likewise, Miss Logan. You speak Japanese very well for someone who just moved here."

Ophelia smiled up at him. "Je parle français aussi."

"You seem very talented." The smile was returned to her, and she felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Pas vraiment."

"I was just heading over to the other side of the campus for a club meeting." Itsuki said "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce you to my fellow club members. Would you like to come with me?"

_There's something about you. I can't pinpoint what exactly. All I know is, you can make me smile._

Ophelia knew she could have easily said no and walked away. Somehow she couldn't though. Instead of retreating to her small apartment room, she fallowed the young man she had just met. Itsuki was very kind, and she appreciated him for that.

"Prepare yourself for this." He warned as they stopped in front of one of the classrooms located in the old building.

"For what?" What club was he a part of? Chess club? Ophelia could see that. An intelligent young man would surely be part of an intelligent club. Even if she was about to meet a bunch of math nerds, at least she could go home to tell her mother she had met a few acquaintances.

"You'll see." Itsuki opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

The room was small, as far as she could see. Two long tables sat in the middle, and at the very end of them sat a desk. On top of the desk sat a very professional looking computer, fallowed by three windows behind it. A girl with periwinkle hair sat in the corner, reading a book silently. She didn't even look up to acknowledge them. Another girl with long red hair stood around a mini fridge dressed in…a maid outfit? Ophelia blinked to make sure her eyes weren't in some chaotic state.

"Who's this Koizumi?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair and a yellow headband shot up from behind the computer. She looked over Ophelia, and an evil look came to her eyes, matching the smirk on her face.

_That can't be good._

"Hiya!" The girl sprinted around the tables and stood right in the face of Ophelia. "What brings you to the SOS Brigade? Have you seen our website?"

"She's a transfer student." Itsuki said. The girls' eyes sparked with some sort of enlightenment at what he said.

"From England." He added. The girl only grinned more.

"Really?!?" She exclaimed. "You transferred from England? Are you an alien?!?!"

Ophelia stepped back, but the girl stepped closer.

"An Esper? A time traveler? A ghost?" She was three inches away from the girl now, her eyes yearning for an answer.

"Uhhh…"Ophelia smiled sheepishly and looked to Itsuki for help.

"She's just a normal transfer student, from what I know. Her name is Ophelia Logan." He said with a laugh in his voice.

The girl pouted and folded her arms. She took three steps back and stuck her nose up in the hair. "Oh! Well, then she's boring." After a second of silence, she looked at Ophelia.

"Wanna join our club?!? Huh? Do ya'?!?!" Once again she was invading Ophelias' personal space. "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, the one and only leader of the SOS Brigade!" As if to prove her point, she jumped up on one of the tables and pointed a finger into the air proudly.

"Uhhh." Ophelia rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably and looked over at Itsuki again. He smiled at her, and for a second she thought to ask "These are the people you hang out with?"

The girl with red hair came forward, smiling as well.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, her voice shy and timid. "My name is Mikuru. Did you really live in England? What was it like?"

Ophelia couldn't help but grin. She was so cute and innocent. Who wouldn't want to become friends with this girl?

"Yes. It was…Alright, to say the least. Not much different then here."

"Oh." Mikuru shrugged, looking a little disappointed.

"But, I have some pretty interesting stories I could tell you all." This caused Mikuru to smile again. Haruhi made a "hmpfh!" sound.

"Well, if they aren't stories about time travelers or aliens, I'm not interested!" And with that statement, she took her position again behind the computer once more.

"Please, come in and sit down." Mikuru said, her eyes telling Ophelia to ignore Haruhi for now.

Ophelia sat down in one of the folding chairs, looking around the room a little more.

"What do you do in this club?" She asked Itsuki as he sat next to her.

Haruhi stood up from behind the computer again and stated "The mission of the SOS Brigade is to look for mysteries and abnormal happenings!"

"Of course, everyday here is an abnormal happening." A voice came from the entrance. Ophelia turned to see a boy standing there. He had short auburn hair and dark caramel eyes. Unlike Itsuki, his uniform jacket was unbuttoned, and his shirt was not tucked in. She could tell at once he was more of the laid back type. He blinked when he spotted her. "Well, hi."

"Hi. I'm Ophelia."

He opened his mouth to say something, and Haruhi cut him off.

"That's just Kyon!" She said, waving her hand. "The chore boy. He's not important." She then pointed to Ophelia and exclaimed "That's an alien from England!"

"Wha-?"

"You wish." Kyon grumbled, slumping down into a chair across from her. "England, huh? Is it a crowded place?"

_You all may be a little strange, but I've never felt so welcomed._

"They aren't always like that." Itsuki explained as he walked beside Ophelia. "Normally, it's more exciting."

"Its seems exciting enough already." The girl giggled slightly, skipping over a crack in the sidewalk. "Thank you for walking me home, you really didn't have too."

He grinned over at her and shook his head. "Of course I did." He paused. "Besides…I'm still trying to figure you out." The sound of his footsteps stopped. After taking a few more steps, Ophelia had turned around.

"Something wrong?"

"This may sound crazy…" Itsuki started. "But, when I ran into you this afternoon…you seemed different from the rest of those around you."

Ophelia blinked and mumbled "You too." She had never given a second thought to how different he had seemed after her little episode. Normally, for minutes after she had seen the shadows, everyone around her would give off a horrible misguiding aura. Now she remembered, when she had first come in contact with Itsuki, something _had_ been different about him.

Maybe…he was like her.

She shook her head.

_No. Surely I am the only one…_

"I'm just stranger then all of you put together!" She grinned and twirled around to begin walking again. Well, that was probably the truth.

"That can't be possible."

They soon arrived at the tall apartment building. It had started to remind Ophelia somewhat of a building in New York City.

"I guess this is where we part, Miss Logan."

She turned to face him, and smiled. "Do you think…that I could come to the club with you again tomorrow? It would be nice to get to know everyone…and you."

His smile seemed to brighten more then it had that whole day at that moment.

"Of course, Miss Logan. I am sure Miss Suzumiya will be delighted having a new addition to the club." He turned on his heel and began to walk away, raising a hand and waving it slightly. "Avoir une bonne nuit!"

"Je vais vous voir demain!" Ophelia yelled after him "Je vais vous voir demain…"

_Thank you, from the bottom of my heart._

_Belief__  
__Makes things real__  
__Makes things feel__  
__Feel alright__  
__Belief__  
__Makes things true__  
__Things like you__  
__You and I_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note~: Hello again! In a review for the last chapter, someone mentioned how the French sounded a little weird. Well, the truth is, I cheated and used Google translator for help. :O That's probably why it seemed the way it did. But, it makes some sense, because Ophelia isn't really French, and probably wouldn't know how to speak it in a laid back way, if that's how you even describe it. We speak the way we learn, right? So Ophelia probably learned how to speak French in a formal way. Besides, I probably won't have her speak French much for the rest of the story.

I know the first chapter seemed kinda boring, but I just wanted to introduce everyone to the SOS Brigade and Ophelia.

Enjoy the next chapter!

~Sam

NOTE: I didn't edit it as much as I should have. Ignore my stupid typos and mistakes.

**Chapter 2**

**"Our thoughts are unseen hands shaping the people we meet. Whatever we truly think them to be, that's what they'll become for us."**

**-Richard Cowper**

_Time to face another day, time to face the truth._

"The second day is always easier." Ophelias' mother told her the next morning as they stood in the elevator. "Now that you know people, you should be able to get by." The woman smiled, pleased by her quiet daughter making friends so quickly. "Now watch, I won't be used to my new job until next week."

"You'll be fine Mum." Ophelia said as she stepped out of the elevator. "Just show up at office parties and know your co-workers names."

"It seems so easy to you, doesn't it?" Her mother smirked. That smirk only grew into a wide grin when she saw the young man waiting outside to walk her daughter to school.

Ophelia was probably just as surprised as her mother was when she saw Itsuki standing on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building. Before she could even open her mouth, he mother was swooning over him.

"Hello!" She stared up at him, which looked pretty strange considering she was shorter then her own daughter. "Are you here to see Ophelia?"

He shot back that stunning grin. "Yes, I am. You must be her mother."

"The one and only! But please, call me Audrey. You don't have to be so formal. What's your name, love?"

Ophelia stood quietly by her mother, listening as the woman troubled over saying Itsukis' name correctly. Finally she gave up with a smile, promising to eventually learn how to say it.

"Have a great day Ophelia." She kissed her daughters forehead and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Ophelia sighed as she watched Audrey walk away. "I'm sorry about her. She's quite the people person."

"Don't worry. I don't mind. She's very nice, like you." Itsuki said "Come along, we don't want to be late."

For a while, the two walked in silence as the light of the morning began to increase. Ophelia had started to wonder why Itsuki had showed up in the first place.

_Is he just being nice? _She thought _is there some Japanese tradition about walking a new girl student to school?_ She shrugged away the thought, deciding just to enjoy the silence, even though it was slightly bothering her.

"Why don't you live with your father?"

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice, for the question had been thrown out so suddenly.

"Oh." She turned slightly towards him as she walked. "He doesn't need me around…he has a girlfriend…one that he's known long before he even thought of getting a divorce with my mother."

"Maybe he was unsure if he was still in love or not." Itsuki suggested. Ophelia shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her Mary Janes, the only kind of shoes she was allowed to wear.

"I don't know…" She mumbled. "It kills me inside to know there was someone else…someone he cared about more then me or my mother. I've met the woman. She seems nice, for the most part. I envy her though. I envy her more then math homework."

"That's a lot of envy." Ophelia was sure she could hear a smile in his voice, and couldn't help but looking up at him and slightly grinning back.

_You understand…Don't you?_

The day passed as quickly as the one before had, and soon Ophelia found herself striding over to the other side of campus, and into the club room.

Nothing had changed much since yesterday. Yuki, the girl with periwinkle hair, still sat in the corner. It was almost as if she was just a decoration, always reading and barely looking up.

"Oh good!" Haruhi stood up from her usually spot behind the computer and placed her hands on her hips. "Now that everyone's here, I have an announcement to make!"

To Opehlias' surprise, everyone in the room focused on the bizarre high school student. But out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Kyon rolled his eyes.

"We have a new club member, as you can all see!" Haruhi shouted proudly. "Now the rest of the SOS Brigade to infiltrate her home!"

"Huh?" Ophelia glanced around at everyone else. "What did she just say?"

"You heard me Logan!" Haruhi's mouth curled into a huge grin. "We're all coming over!"

Ophelia sat silently with the rest of them, waiting for one of them to laugh or say something.

_She's joking, right? I haven't even invited them!_

"Why on earth do you need to do that?!" She demanded, her eyes lowering.

"Because Ophelia!" Haruhi barked. "I want to know what an English person lives like! And, my suspicions about you are still pretty high!" The tone in her voice was enough to say that she had won this battle.

So then the girl found herself walking home once again. Not just with Itsuki this time, but with the rest of the club as well. It felt kind of awkward to be fallowed by five other people. Especially with Haruhi watching her every move, and popping weird questions every now and then. After answering half of them twice, Ophelia halted and turned around, yelling for Haruhi to shush up and wait till they were at least half way to her apartment building.

When they had reached their destination, Ophelia opened the door with little hopes of what might happen next.

"Come inside." She nearly whispered, a little embarrassed about having guests over her new home for the first time. Once inside she threw her keys on the coffee table, but was unable to release that fact that even though she was still home, five other teenagers were crammed into her tiny apartment.

_Lets' just get this over with. Maybe they'll go home soon. _She nervously turned back around to face them.

"Uhhh, you don't have to take your shoes off."

They all looked up at her, and then exchanged glances with each other, obviously confused.

"Never mind." She sighed heavily. One more thing to ignore. Weren't they scared of what germs could be on the floor?

_Maybe I'm just paranoid._

"Well…It's about four o' clock. I'll make some tea." With that said, she escaped into the small kitchen. After rummaging for the china set, Ophelia was joined by Haruhi, who began to examine the contents of the refrigerator. And soon, Mikuru followed her.

"Do you need any help?" She offered, holding a hand to take the tea pot from Ophelia, who declined with a swift wave of her hand. Mikuru shrugged lightly and sat down politely at the table. A few minutes later, everyone else joined her, causing the room to become more crowded, and Ophelia handed pink flower patterned tea-cups to each of them.

With no where to sit, the English girl leaned against the sink, adding milk and sugar to her own tea.

Haruhi had set her cup down, and was now examining some magnets on the refrigerator she had investigated minutes before.

"Coupons…Interesting…" She mumbled to herself. Ophelia decided to overlook the girl's nosey habits as she stared deep into her now cream colored tea. At least Haruhi hadn't found her dairy…yet, anyways.

*~*~*~*

About a half an hour later, maybe less, the sound of the apartment door was heard, and along came the rambling Audrey.

"Honestly, I need a map or something! I keep getting lost left and right- Eep!" There was a slightly loud thumb followed by "Bloody hell, where did all these shoes come from?"

"Mum!" Ophelia stumbled out from the kitchen. Her clumsy mother had almost fallen face-flat on the floor. Though she was fine, her office papers had flew everywhere around her.

The daughter reached down to help her flustered mother off the floor. Before she had a chance to explain, Audrey had already spotted everyone beyond the kitchen door.

"Oh my!" The woman brushed her skirt off and fixed the reddish bun on her head lazily.

"Ophelia! You didn't tell me you had a mom!" Haruhi blurted, pushing past Kyon to get a better look at who had just arrived.

With a smile and a laugh, Audrey held out a hand. Before she could say anything else, Haruhi had to ask "Are you an alien?!?!"

The mother blinked, looking a little thunderstruck.

"My, my! An X-Files fan, aren't we love?" She grinned, and Haruhi stared back at her. "Wait…Don't tell me you haven't seen X-Files before! It's a must see for all Sci-Fi fans!" She then took Haruhis' hand. "I think I hid them in the closet somewhere." And with that said, the two disappeared into the hallway.

Kyon sighed. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

"Welcome to my life, dear." Ophelia said, patting him on the arm.

***~*~*~**

About four episodes of X-Files later, everyone got up a left with a warm goodbye from Audrey. Itsuki stayed behind to have a conversation with her, for some unknown reason. He and Audrey had something in common- they could go on and on about nonsense. Why they talked about something Ophelia could care less about, she glanced around at the scattered papers on the coffee table. Her eyebrows arched when she spotted an envelope with a familiar handwriting on it.

Curious, she brought it into the kitchen to read what was inside.

_Dear Aunt Audrey,_

_Hi! How are you? I hope the divorce hasn't hit you too badly._

_I'm all ready for college! Thanks again for letting me come live with you and Ophelia. I am looking forward to it. America is okay, but I'd much rather be on the other side of the world where I really belong! I've been taking Japanese lessons for the past three months. I should be ready to leave in about a week! This is going to be so exciting. I've always wanted to live in a foreign country. You're too nice to me. I could have easily gotten a dorm room. But, you did offer. My mother always told me you should never refuse an offer like that. But then again, she never really liked you that much as a sister-in-law._

_I can't wait to see you and little Ophelia._

_Love,_

_Cosette_

_Cosette?_

Ophelia set the pink piece of paper down on the table.

_Ugh! Anyone but her._ She slumped into one of the chairs and sighed. Her older cousin was everything she wasn't. Voluptuous to say the least. She had dark hair and eyes, but she was so pretty that everyone couldn't help but look at her. The worst part was, they would probably have to share a room.

_Hell on earth!_

More like hell in one person. Her mother could have warned her. Then she might have had the chance to move into another apartment.

**Now that you've read this chapter of my wonderful fan-fiction, please do me a favor and tell me what you think in a review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Okay, first off, I am sooooo sorry this took so long to be posted. It was near the end of the school year by the time the last chapter was posted, and I found myself very busy. And, when I sat down to write this, I found myslef with quite the writers block. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't want to keep you lovely people waiting! I hope you understand. This is probably the weakest chapter. The next one should be a bit longer.  
Thanks for your understanding! ^_^

Once again: Ignore any stupid mistakes.

**Chapter 3**

**"Secrets are things we give others to keep for us."**

**-Elbert Hubbard**

Treating people as if they are invisible seems so easy to others. Why is it so hard for me?

A week passed since Ophelia first started school and met the SOS Brigade. And now it was Sunday…The day Cosette would be arriving. Ophelia was just about ready to pack her things and move out. Nothing could make her stay behind and greet her every so cheerful cousin. Not even chocolate covered potato chips.

So she left the apartment wearing a purple sweater dress and a pair of jeans. The girl had no intention of where to go, but it's not like she cared.

Surprisingly, the day was quiet considering the early hour. Ophelia took this to her advantage as she walked. Solitude was something she was used too. Even when she was with her friends back in England, she was always the quiet one.

In other words, the one who usually got ignored.

_Friends? I doubt those people were ever close to that._

But what about now? What did the SOS Brigade consider her as?

_An alien, of course. _Her own thought made her laugh out loud. _Now, what's a nice place to visit in the afternoon?_

The park was always a nice choice. But considering she had no idea where one was, that seemed out of the question. So she just continued to walk, paying close attention to the signs around her. And then finally she came to a crossroad.

_Great. _She thought as cars zoomed past her. Folding her arms, she sighed. _Wonderful._

A few people walked past her as she looked down each road, wondering where they each went. Not in the mood to get lost, she settled for sitting on a bench not to far away.

Ophelia sat for a little while, watching as the world around her came into place. More cars drove past, more people walked around. It wasn't that much different than England. Still the same busy Sunday morning. She sat longer, enjoying the everyday sounds of birds and airplanes and residents. Closing her eyes, it almost reminded her of her homeland.

_Maybe one day…I'll go back._

"Oh, well if it isn't Miss Logan."

Ophelia glanced to her left and smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Koizumi."

Returning the grin, he sat down next to her. "What are you doing out on a day like this?"

"I was taking a walk." She explained to him. "And what about you? You seem to be popping up everywhere I go." Now that she thought about it, it seemed kind of creepy. Why do all the good looking ones have to be stalkers?

"Actually Miss Logan, I was hoping I could talk to you."

Ophelia blinked, slightly confused. "You followed me out here so you could talk to me?" Here? Now? "What did you want to talk about?"

Itsuki folded his arms and smirked. "Well, it's kind of complicated. I was hoping you would agree to take a walk with me?" He stood up slowly and held a hand out to her. It was hard to say no to that smile, those eyes. So mysterious and welcoming, like something you would only find in a novel. And without really much thought about it, Ophelia took his hand.

There was no need for him to hold her hand, but it's not like she protested. Who would have? It certainly made the walk more enjoyable. Back in England, Ophelia was lucky if a boy even looked her way. It was very unlikely of course. Although, there was that one boy who she thought had taken a liking to her. But in the end he had only liked one of her friends. Surprisingly, she never blamed any of them for her heartbreaks and suffering.

Now she almost reassured herself this moment in time was temporary, though she really wished it wouldn't have to be.

_It doesn't have to be…_

The place they soon stopped at drew her back to reality.

"A-A graveyard?" She looked out at all the tombstones, lined up one after another. Some looked brand new, the granite twinkling against the afternoon sun. Others looked like they had been there for centuries, some had crumbled away completely. It was a rather nice sight during the day.

Nevertheless, Ophelia felt uneasy. Long lost spirits lingered in graveyards, unable to find their way to the other side. Even now there was a horrible rotten feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was eating her alive. She swallowed and clamped her free hand over her abdomen. This was the exact reason why she never set foot near a place like this.

_Stay focused._

"Why did we come here?" Ophelia looked up at Itsuki, hoping the puzzlement showed more then anguish. It probably wasn't that hard to tell that something was wrong. Her voice was very shaken and uneven.

"Well Miss Logan, I think I've finally figured it out."

Ophelia didn't dare look away from his gaze. She was too terrified of what might happen if she looked out over the resting zone for hundreds of corpses again. "Fi-Figured what out?"

"Do you remember the day we first met?" He inquired. "It wasn't so long ago. I noticed you long before you bumped into me. You seemed…Different. Almost as if you were lost in some other world." He paused, waiting for a response.

"You're on the right track." She managed to say. She took a deep breath and tried to continue. Well, now would be the perfect time to explain, considering she looked like a constipated idiot.

"I…Can see things that normal people wouldn't. There are moments when I am totally disconnected from the world…And I can only see shadows. I hear them too…" She stopped to take another breath, shutting her eyes tightly. "They scream at me, but I can't understand. Something obviously is very, very wrong with me. But you must have figured that out already."

Otherwise they wouldn't be standing inches away from a graveyard entrance. It was a test, she came to suspect that much. He wanted to see her reaction just so he could be sure his hypothesis had been right.

And as quickly as he had brought her there, he pulled her away. After walking a block or two, the sick feeling in Ophelia's stomach began to fade away, and she felt as if she could breathe again.

"Thank you for not….you know, dragging me into that place." She mumbled. "Or else, I might have passed out. Of course, it would have made for an interesting story if you brought be home unconscious."

Itsuki laughed, filling the empty void that was left after Ophelia's stomach was nearly eaten.

"Well, I apologize. I never really expected that kind of reaction from you. I hope you aren't hurt."

"Oh no, I'm fine now." Ophelia grinned. "And what about you? Do you have any deep dark secrets to hide?"

"You'll find that out soon enough."

~*~*~

**Thank you for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed my story so far. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Finally! Another chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting. ): I know this is rather short, but finally a plot starts to sink in! I noticed that some other Melancholy fan-fics consist a short chapters, so I don't feel too bad about not giving you much to read. And honestly, I don't have much inspiration anyway. The new series for the show isn't helping. Endless Eight, I hate you so! xD But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some people really seem to enjoy this story, and I'm glad you do. I edited this pretty quick, so ignore some stupid mistakes. Once again, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4**

**"I am the only person in the world I should like to know thoroughly."**

**- Oscar Wilde**

_Sometimes I wonder: could my life be worse? Well, I could have turned out like my cousin._

Ophelia knew she would never amount to her cousin. The older girl was everything, treating the world as if it belonged to her. Cosette always had something to say, and always would say it. In fact, the older girl reminded Ophelia somewhat of Haruhi…only Cosette had a tiny ounce of compassion in her veins.

"It's sooooooo good to see you Ophelia!" The girl had chimed the same greeting she gave to everyone. In return, the younger cousin just nodded her head, already tired of the hell she was thrown into. Cosette took this chance to ramble more about her life. "I'm soooooo excited. Can you believe it? College! I always thought it was soooooo far away. I never thought I'd make it this far, ya' know?"

Seeing Ophelia shrug in response was obviously the only clue Cosette seemed to notice. She scrunched her nose as the other girl walked away.

Ophelia nearly slammed her bedroom door shut. Her _favorite _cousin had already overthrown the kingdom of Ophelia with pink fluffy objects. The room just appeared smaller with another bed, which made it more cramped then it needed to be. She sat down on the bed, folding her arms together.

_What an interesting reality TV show this would make. _

~*~*~

"You!" Haruhi stood from her chair the second Ophelia opened the clubroom door. "I have a request Logan!" The girl left her spot at the computer and now stood in front of Ophelia, eyes bright with excitement.

"I want to go to England!" She exclaimed, taking Ophelia's hand in both of hers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyon managed to spit out before Ophelia even had a chance to think. "It's not like she can magically teleport wherever you want to go."

"Maybe she can!" Haruhi shouted at him. Then she turned to Ophelia once more, the usual mischievous grin on her face. "Can you?"

"Uh-no." Ophelia scrunched her eyebrows as the grin slowly melted from Haruhis face. The sudden change in the rooms' atmosphere made her shiver, and she felt the need to say something else. 'No' was obviously the wrong answer. But, what else could she have said? 'SURE! Just use this magic candle and you'll be there before you know it!' Even though Ophelia had known Haruhi for such a short amount of time, it seemed as if the girl was biting off more then she could chew. She almost expects everything she wanted to just be handed to her.

"You should meet my cousin." The foreign girl mumbled.

Haruhi placed her hands on her hips, looking somewhat annoyed at this point. "Is she an alien?"

"I don't know!" Ophelia snapped at her, placing her hands on her waist as well. "What's wrong with normal people?"

"Normal people are boring!" Haruhi shouted. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with something more exciting? Imagine what kind of story an alien could tell. I'm tired of ordinary humans with ordinary expectations. Why can't life…Be more interesting?"

"Because God didn't want us to be infatuated with aliens and such. If he did, wouldn't it have already happened?" Her lip curled slightly. There was no need for this to become a religious debate. But once again, Haruhi was asking for the impossible. Everyone in the room seemed more concerned over the conversation of the two girls then anything else. Or maybe it was just out of boredom. With Suzumiya talking about aliens all day, they probably expected an argument to pop up sooner or later.

Haruhi had nothing to say for a moment. She simply blinked her eyes, mind blank. "Well, it just didn't happen yet, is all. There is a reason for everything, right?" With that said, she turned to take her position back at the computer.

"I still want to go to England!" She hollered before she sat down.

"You're not missing much." Was Ophelia's comeback when she sat down as well.

_I don't understand that girl sometimes. _She thought. _Can't she just be happy the way she is?_

~*~*~

"Welcome home~!" Cosette chimed, smiling brightly and suddenly taking on a motherly role. "How was school?"

"Fine. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Cosette shook her head, dark hair falling about her shoulders. "Nope! My classes start next week."

"Right." Ophelia tossed her bag on the floor and slumped exhaustedly onto the sofa. Her mind wandered aimlessly to her argument with Haruhi.

"_I'm tired of ordinary humans with ordinary expectations."_

It honestly sounded like something an emotionally charged teenager would say. But, Ophelia could understand. With the same routine everyday, and the same old people, it does get boring after awhile. Still, there was no need to go chasing after things that couldn't possibly be found.

She sat on the couch long after her mother came home, thinking over the situation. Was life…boring? Who stopped to think of such a thing? Haruhi did. What could possibly make this world more interesting?

Now, what would Haruhi think if she actually found an alien or whatever she wished? Ophelia couldn't imagine the type of reaction she would have. Could she explain whatever dark shadows she saw to her new acquaintance? That wouldn't seem boring, but it would most defiantly seem weird.

Cosette came out into the living room with Ophelia's ringing cell phone, and dropped it into the girls awaiting palm cheerfully. "It's your father!"

"It's about time he called." Audrey griped from the kitchen.

The first few minutes of the conversation consisted of the usual 'hellos' and 'how are you' with the occasional 'how is so and so.' Her father then went on to talk about his girlfriend Hannah, lying about how much she missed Ophelia.

"We can't wait to see you again. Are you coming out here for summer break?"

"'Suppose I might." Ophelia muttered. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh? Did you make any friends? Bring them with you!"

The girl held the phone away from her ear as he jabbered on.

_What?_

"_I want to go to England!"_ Haruhis' words from earlier that day rang in her ears.

"What are you talking about Dad?!" The girl suddenly spoke into the phone. "I can't bring them! Do you know how much it would cost? I thought you hated company."

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all."

Just earlier, the girl who wanted a more exciting life had wished to visit Ophelia's homeland. Well, now she was practically being invited there. It was all rather odd. Why would her father suddenly want her to visit? And especially bring along her new pals? Was he drinking, or something? He had never wanted to meet her English friends.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble…Five people isn't too much?"

"We have room for five." Her father said. "Seriously Elfie, it isn't too much trouble. Bring them."

"If you say so." The conversation didn't last much longer. Once she shut the phone, the girl leaned back, taking the whole idea in.

_Well Haruhi, your wish has been granted._

Suddenly, Ophelia opened her phone again, scrolling through the contact list until she found the number she had recently obtained.

"Hello?"

"I want you to explain everything to me." She blurted out before the enthusiastic voice on the other end could say more. "About Haruhi…about everyone. Please?"

"Well, you certainly figured this all out rather quickly, Miss Logan."

_That is how everything I ever knew changed._

_~*~_

_**Thanks for reading! It would mean a lot of you reviewed my story so far. :D**_


End file.
